Little Wonders
by pnfpixie
Summary: Tails is helping Chris pack his stuff. Its two days after Cosmo died and Tails still is sad about it. So Chris comes up with an idea to help him. To let Tails listen to his I-pod, but what will happen when Tails finds a special song?


A/N: I don't own Sonic and anything related the Sonic, Sega does. I also don't own Little Wonders, Rob Thomas does. Enjoy!

It was two days after Cosmo had died and Tails was helping Chris pack his stuff.

"You okay Tails," Chris asked as he looked over to see Tails' wounded face. Chris had been worrying about Tails. It's one thing to be separated from someone close to you, like he was, but it's another to have that one special someone in your life die right in front of you.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tails. He was trying to make it sound like the truth, but it didn't work. How could he be fine? Especially after Cosmo had just died. He closed his eyes as he felt tears building. He knew she was with him. Once you love someone, they never leave you. So why was it still so hard for him?

"You can have a break Tails," said Chris. Maybe if he took a nap and had some rest, he would feel better. Chris dug in his pocket and pulled out a blue I-pod. "Tails, do you want to listen to my I-pod?"

Tails looked up. "I-pod?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah! An I-pod is a device that holds music so you can listen to it where ever you go," Chris said as he handed Tails his I-pod. He showed him the earphone. "You put these on your ears so you can hear the music from the I-pod."

Tails smiled. "These look like the one's Vector wears," he said. Suddenly he frowned. Memories on end rushed to him of Cosmo. Recently everything reminded him of her.

Chris smiled. "I think I can take care of the packing right now," Chris said, "You can take the I-pod and listen to it for a while." Chris explained to Tails how to change songs and the volume. After he was done explaining Tails walked out of the room, curious of what songs Chris had on his I-pod.

One song had caught Tails' attention. "Little Wonders," Tails whispered to himself. He couldn't figure out why the title hit him. He had never heard it before. He pressed the button to let him listen to it.

_Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder,_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over,_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you,_

_In the end,_

_We will only just remember how it feels._

Tails felt tears coming to him. He knew he would eventually let go of this moment. He would just get over it. He knew the hardest part was over. There were not more Metarex, but maybe the hard part the song was talking about was Cosmo dying. People knew what he had been thinking about ever since then, it was as clear as day. In the end, when he was older, he knew he would only remember how he felt.

_Our lives are made,_

_In these small hours,_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists and turns of fate,_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain._

Whenever he was near Cosmo, he felt happy and excited. But that was only when she was around. She was full of wonders he liked. She was an amazing girl. But fate took her from him. The small amount of time he had with her was too quick for him. The memories of her would last forever.

_Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you,_

_Let it shine,_

_Until you feel it all around you,_

_And I don't mind,_

_If it's me you need to turn to,_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end._

He had to let this slide past him, let it fall behind him. He had to try his best to get over it, until he does. Sonic didn't mind when he had turned to him for help, cry on his shoulder. All his friends didn't mind. They will eventually get by. He had feeling for Cosmo, she was everything to him now. Even after her death she was in his heart.

_Our live are made, _

_In these small hours,_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists and turns of fate,_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain._

These lyrics showed up again. Cosmo gave her life to save them and everyone in the galaxy. In that small moment she had made up her mind. She made many wonders happen. He had to kill her, even though he loved her. Time went by so fast then. The small hours he was with her will never be out of his memory.

_All of my regret, _

_Will wash away somehow,_

_But I cannot forget,_

_The way I feel right now._

Tails had plenty regrets that day. He had been the one who killed Cosmo. He would hate himself for what he had done for a long time, but eventually it will go away. He would never forget how he felt right now. And when he was with Cosmo.

_In these small hours,_

_These small wonders,_

_These twists and turns of fate,_

_These twists and turns of fate,_

_Time falls away but these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain,_

_Still remain,_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists and turns of fate,_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These little wonders still remain._

Tails had plenty of memories of Cosmo that he loved. The first time they met, when Vector and the Chaotix first got on the Blue Typhoon and they mistook them as Metarex, the party and Vector trying to get them to fall in love, when they fell into Amy's trap set for Sonic and they fell into a pool of water. The list could go on and on. Those memories would always remain with him. Time would pass him by, but the memories would never get dimmer and dimmer like some did, they would stay bright.

Tails sat there crying as four more songs played. That song reminded him of Cosmo and all his friends. It was like it was meant for him to hear at this time. He sat there thinking of the message it had to given him. To go on, but don't forget. He suddenly heard a voice in his head. "Remember, I'm always by you," it said. Tails recognized the voice. Could it really have been Cosmo's? Tails smiled. No matter what, she will always be with him, memories and in his heart. He got up and went back to go help Chris.

A/N: :( I was crying when I finished this... I hope you guys like it. Please review!


End file.
